terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.7.2
Новые Возможности/Контент/Улучшения Добавлен новый отчет миссии, который предоставляет больше информации о своих данных, таких как насколько далеко они находятся и какие выгоды они дают. Нажмите клавишу " L " на клавиатуре или щелкните на панели текущей цели для открытия журнала миссии. Добавлен трекер миссии, который предоставляет уведомления, когда новые миссии будут добавлены в журнал миссии или цели обновляются. Новые блоки: Добавил Hawkeye Scrapper в игре (Hawkeye 3 класс, предоставляется один на уровне Hawkeye класс 2). Добавлен новый Hawkeye фабрикатор (2 класс). Добавлен новый Hawkeye AI (2 класс). Добавлено много новой техники для населения. Внедрена ранняя тестовая версия Grabit 3D model viewer. Эта опция появляется, при создании моментальных снимков техники. Тогда технология моделей может быть загружена в Grabit и просмотрена в online 3D viewer. В конце концов, вы сможете создать 3D печатные техники через этот метод, но этот вариант не будет доступен до Нового Года. Не стесняйтесь загружать ваши любимые строения и просматривать их в различных материалах, которые вам доступны. Улучшена производительность для машин с нижнего торца видеокарты. Обновлены переводы от команды ТТ переводчика (спасибо Хосе Прието, Кристиан Sipkes, Мойсес Гутиеррес Охеда, Мальт "SenorRageQuit" Хюбнер Рауль “Cusuno” Зеас и Виктор Бенгтссон последние обновления переводов). Дизайн Игры Твики: Изменения блока: Увеличился радиус всех Scrappers. Geocorp имеет большой радиус, то Hawkeye немного меньше и ГСО и предприятия имеют самый маленький подъемный диапазон. Увеличена дальность ракет соколиный глаз и слегка снизила их повреждения. Увеличение подъемной силы роторов Хоукай и венчурного пропеллер для носа. Добавлено соколиный глаз и венчурного блоки в сумо. Расширил gso и GeoCorp выбор блока тоже. Обновлено враг населения нереста фильтры, чтобы уменьшить размеры вражеской техники в миссиях последовательной на класс независимо от размера игрока техник. Обновленные миссия наградить груз ящики в подарок несколько блоков. Выше ранг миссии дают больше блоков. Предотвратить игрока крепления ВСУ их технологии во время миссии ВСУ. Изготовление всех блоков разрешено только на уровне корпорации был превышен. Искусство Твики: В игре HUD макет был пересмотрен для текущей миссии в правом верхнем углу и корпорации ХР бары в верхнем левом углу. Улучшенная Технология наложения снимка. Обновленный внешний вид коварен Майк. Добавлены более четкие входные и выходные показатели на Хока крафтинга блоков. Исправления Ошибок: Краш исправления ошибок: Множественные краш исправления ошибок. Игра теперь игнорирует поврежденные сохранять файлы в экране загрузки экономит, а не сбой. Исправлена ошибка при загрузке сохраненных игр от конкретной старых билдов. Исправлена ошибка при сохранении больших снимков. Предотвратить аварии, происходящие при разработке блоков производить ресурсы на выгрузке плиток. Связанных с миссией исправления ошибок: Фиксированные радары текст миссии, прерывая солнечный генератор текста миссии на перезагрузку. Фиксированный блокиратор прогрессии при сохранении в объяснительном тексте в конце миссии батареи. Фиксированные ящики не открывать, когда цели миссии выполнены. Исправлено некорректное описание миссии для Мастер-комбайн И. Фиксированный блокиратор прогрессии при перетаскивании дерева на фильтр во время миссии хитрый бизнеса. Исправлена возможность породить множество генераторов в миссии хитрый бизнеса. Исправлена ошибка, когда убийство Tech с только ракеты не всегда рассчитывать на враги повержены результат. Исправлена Хокай Производитель не даются в качестве награды миссии. Предотвратить торговую станцию, что в верхней части города (только для новых прохождений). Блок палитра теперь доступна, когда у вас есть ВСУ. Теперь можете разместить вручную блоки в GeoCorp забияка. Исправлена проблема с блоками застревать, когда идешь в GeoCorp забияка. Фиксированное размещение накладок на 16:9 разрешениях. Исправлено отображение снимков экрана, чтобы правильно отображаться в не 16:9 Соотношение сторон размеры экрана. Если последний игрок тек побежден, теперь любой открытый магазин закрывается автоматически Известные Проблемы: Большинство оригинальных базовых блоков были заменены новыми версиями для обновленной системой крафта. Старые базовые блоки теперь появляются пурпурный в игре и будет полностью удален в обновлении 0.7.2 (ближе к концу 2016 года). Это должно дать вам время, чтобы заменить старые базы фильтров, что у вас на существующей техники и базы, прежде чем они исчезнут навсегда. Камни на паровые отдушины может возродиться после перезагрузки. Несколько ресурсов путешествия близко друг к другу вдоль конвейеров может создавать узкие места и закупорить баз, особенно на заводах и Фильтры. При использовании ГСО на якоре модуль AI, чтобы сделать башни, его поведение по умолчанию установлен неправильно на холостом ходу и должен быть установлен, чтобы пойти за ним, чтобы атаковать врагов. Графические проблемы с красным проектор на местности, когда враги появляются в. Некоторые радиолокационные маркеров может указывать на вещи, которые отсутствуют в мире. Маркеры для миссий и баз при игре в 4:3 немного смещены. New Features/Content/Improvements *Added new Mission Log which provides more information about your current missions, such as how far away they are and what rewards they give. Press the 'L' key or click on the current objective panel to open the Mission Log. *Added a mission tracker which gives notifications when new missions are added to the Mission Log or objectives are updated. *'New blocks:' **Added the Hawkeye Scrapper to the game (Hawkeye Grade 3, available once Hawkeye Grade 2 is maxed out). **Added the new Hawkeye Fabricator (Grade 2). **Added the new Hawkeye Helios AI Sentry (Grade 2). *Added lots of new Techs to the population. *Implemented an early test version of the Grabit 3D model viewer. This option appears when taking a snapshot of a Tech. Tech models can then be uploaded to Grabit and viewed in the online 3D viewer. **Eventually, you will be able to purchase 3D printed Techs through this method, but that option won't be available until the New Year. Feel free to upload your favourite builds and view them in various materials that will be available. *Performance improved for machines with lower end graphics cards. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to José Prieto, Kristian Sipkes, Moisés Ojeda Gutiérrez, Malte "SenorRageQuit" Hübner, Raúl “Cusuno” Zeas and Viktor Bengtsson for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks: *'Block revisions:' **Increased the pick-up range of all Scrappers. Geocorp has the largest radius, then Hawkeye is a little smaller and GSO and Venture have the smallest pick-up range. **Increased the range of Hawkeye Missiles and decreased their damage slightly. **Increased the lift power of the Hawkeye Rotors and the Venture Nose Propeller. **Added Hawkeye & Venture Blocks to Sumo. Expanded the GSO and GeoCorp Block selection too. *Updated the enemy population spawning filters to reduce keep the sizes of enemy Techs in missions consistent per grade whatever the size of the player Tech. *Updated mission reward Payload Crates to gift multiple blocks. Higher grade missions give more blocks. *Prevent player attaching the SCU to their Tech during the SCU mission. *Fabrication of all blocks is now allowed once a corporation's level has been maxed out. Art Tweaks: *The in-game HUD layout has been revised to have the current mission objective in the top right and the corporation XP bars in the top left. *Improved the Tech snapshot overlay. *Updated the appearance of Crafty Mike. *Added clearer input and output indicators on the Hawkeye crafting blocks. Bug Fixes: *'Crash bug fixes:' **Multiple crash bug fixes. **Game now ignores corrupted save files in load saves screen instead of crashing. **Fixed crash bug when loading game saves from particular older builds. **Fixed crash when saving larger snapshots. **Prevent crash occurring when crafting blocks produce resources onto unloaded tiles. *'Mission related bug fixes:' **Fixed radar mission text interrupting the solar generator mission text on reload. **Fixed progression blocker when saving during the explanatory text at the end of the Battery mission. **Fixed crates not unlocking when mission objectives are met. **Fixed incorrect mission description for Master Harvester I. **Fixed progression blocker when dragging wood onto filter during Crafty Business III mission. **Fixed being able to spawn multiple Generators in Crafty Business III mission. **Fixed bug where killing a Tech with only missiles wouldn’t always count it towards your enemies defeated score. **Fixed Hawkeye Fabricator not being given as a mission reward. *Prevented Trading Station being on top of landmarks (only fixed for new playthroughs). *The block palette is now made available whenever you have a SCU. *Can now manually place blocks into a GeoCorp Scrapper. *Fixed issue with blocks getting stuck when going into a GeoCorp Scrapper. *Fixed placement of overlays on non 16:9 resolutions. *Fixed display of Snapshot screen to appear correctly in non-16:9 aspect ratio screen sizes. *If the last player Tech is defeated, any open shop now automatically closes Known Issues: *Most of the original base blocks have now been replaced with newer versions for the updated crafting system. The older base blocks now appear magenta in the game and will be removed completely in update 0.7.2 (sometime near the end of 2016). This should give you time to replace any old base blocks that you have on existing Techs and bases before they vanish forever. *Rocks on steam vents can respawn after reloading. *Multiple resources travelling close to each other along Conveyors may generate bottlenecks and clog bases up, especially around Refineries and Filters. *When using a GSO Anchored AI Module to make a turret, its default behaviour is incorrectly set to Idle and needs to be set to Follow for it to attack enemies. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly.